Let duel again
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: Alternate ending for VargasxLava ship. Sad that they both died, but at least they died together.


**Shiraga: **in Lava 7 star lore, she died in Vargas arm (finally, gumi is making my OTP become real!). But i wanted to make an alternate ending for them. enjoy folks

* * *

**Let duel again**

* * *

On the battlefield of Agni region, stood one of the 6 Heroes, Vargas. Still regretting of taking away the life of a little girl that hates human, a lone knight appeared before him. The event led to a historic duel, and Vargas was given a new power that far surpassed even those of the gods. But after hearing the message that the lone knight delivered, the hero lost his life to his opponent blade, but with a smile on his face. Without it hero, the Agni empire slowly crumbled before the god onslaught.

"I had never thought…that I would die like this…"

The hero, Vargas now lying on the ground, with blood flowing out from his wound.

"Not I have anything to regret…even if there is…"

He closed his eyes, review about all the events in his life. The first time he picked up his father's sword, his first victory, the day he set on a journey, his duel with a samurai from otherworld, his first time meeting the rest of the 6 Heroes and…her.

"…Guess it would be...not having a rematch with her…"

He coughed out more blood and opened his eyes after the image of a girl came to his mind. He closed his eyes again and prepared for the inevitable death. Then he heard a familiar voice by his side.

"Don't you think it a bit early for you to die here?"

He opened his eyes again. Standing by his side was a figure that already too familiar with him, the only person that he had ever lost to, his irreplaceable rival and also the one that entrusted him with her blazing wings, Lava.

"Why did…you come here? Shouldn't you be…resting in the…palace?"

"I'm not even sure myself. But when I returned to the palace, a new feeling ignited in me and bestowed me a new pair of wings."

Vargas stabbed his sword into the ground to support himself. Dandelga, the sword that was forged by his best friend, a blacksmith, the sword that has been with him through many battles. But in his current state, he was too weak to do so and fell on the ground again, but Lava caught his beaten figure in time.

"You are a stupid you know that?"

"Are you mistaking me with Eze or something?"

"You go and taking on the god by yourself, if it was the wings that I left then you would have die earlier."

"You regretted taking away a girl life even after all the damage that she caused."

"You let down your guard and let a lone knight finish you off just because he told you something."

Lave let out a long scold, but still with her monotone and an emotionless expression.

"Still the cold blood Lava everyday…but why?"

Vargas asked an unclear question, then using the last bit of his life force to stab Dandelga into the ground and stood up again.

"Why are your tears falling?"

On Lava face, tears were sliding down her cheek, but she still remained her emotionless face. The 2 rivals now stood face to face. Vargas coughed out a bit more blood then started.

"I had come to the last moment of my life, but there is still one thing that I haven't completed yet. So Lava, will you listen to my last request?"

Vargas asked with a small smile, his eyes had changed completely. 5 minutes earlier, his eyes were the eyes of those that are ready to pass out to the afterlife, but now his eyes had returned to his old one, bright red eyes with a burning passion in it.

"I never had the chance for a rematch. So if we can meet again in the afterlife, let duel again."

Lave remained silent for a while, then nodded.

"I accept your request."

Vargas then smiled brightly and lifted his hand to touch Lava cheek and wiped her tears away.

"All we both have ever done were fighting each other. But when I look at you this close, you are truly beautiful."

Lava held Vargas hand closer to her face to feel the warmth of his body longer. Then slowly, the Flame Legend Vargas, his whole body slowly turned into red burning ashes and flew away. What left was only his precious sword, Dandelga. Lava stared at the sky, where the burning ashes were flying toward, until the last one completely gone. Then she lowered her gaze, at Dandelga. She hugged the sword and closed her wings to cover herself and the sword, and started sobbing.

"Stupid…"

On the battlefield of other regions, according to the intelligence, the rest of the 6 Heroes were also defeated after meeting a lone knight, delivering a message. But luckily, the human force won the war at last.

* * *

-18 millenniums later—

Elgaia High, the most famous school in Elgaia that was built on the ground that once the biggest battlefield during the war with god. It was spring time, sakura trees were blooming in the school yard and filled the air with flower petals. In the garden, a boy with green spiky hair was planting new trees and literally talking with them. In a class on the second floor, a boy with golden hair was struggling with solving his homework with the help of a blond girl and a boy with silver hair in glasses. A girl with blue long hair and her friend were entering the school gate, and nearby was a boy with braided blond hair, who was being surrounded by multiple girls. On the roof, a giant figure was leaning against the net with his friend, looking down on the school yard and enjoying the atmosphere.

The school hall, a boy with crimson hair was standing in front of a glass cabinet. Inside containing 6 weapons that were used by the 6 Heroes during the war. He held the handle of his back and hanged it over his right shoulder, on the other shoulder was his bokken. He stared at the sword in the middle, Dandelga for a while then walked off. A girl with black long hair, with a bokken was walking toward him. The 2 walked pass each other. Suddenly, something came across their mind at the same time and instantly, the 2 sheathed their weapon and crossed sword with each other.

"We meet again at last!"

The boy said while exchanging blow with the girl. They both have a big smile on their face while fighting each other. Forgetting about time and space, they kept fighting. Being scolded by the teacher for skipping class, they kept fighting. Day passed, then mid day, school ended, they kept fighting each other. Even in the night, they still kept fighting under the moonlight. Finally, their match ended. The 2 sat down under a tree in the school yard to catch their breath, but still have a smile on their face.

"Even after all those millenniums, you still kept your promise huh?"

"My rival asked me his last request. How can I possibly forget?"

"Still, it sure is a miracle that we can meet again and have our rematch like this."

"I don't think it a coincidence. Because…"

Vargas said then looked to his side. Lava had already fallen asleep while leaning her head on his shoulder. He picked up his coat and putted it on the girl to keep her warm. Dawn came, the sun started rising from beyond the horizon. Vargas lifted his head up to look at the sun the smiled.

"…_it is our destiny…to be together."_


End file.
